Tattered and Torn
by ryuushoku
Summary: Kagome is a normal japanese girl, looking for a job, when she gets attacked. She finds herself stuck with ex-gang leader, Inuyasha. I suck at summaries...please check it out and R&R(inukag, mirsan) i might change the rating l8er...i'm debating that..
1. prologue

Full Summary: (although...I'm still suck at this part....)  
  
Kagome has graduated from her High school, and lives in an apartment with her best friend Sango. While struggling to find a better job, she meets Inuyasha in all his stubborn rudeness. They don't exactly hit it off, but after she gets attacked, Kagome finds herself stuck with the ex-gang leader a lot more than she would've hoped. But maybe it's not ALL bad...read to find out the rest...hehehe...sorry for the lame summary...but whatever...  
  
Hey! It's Ryu here! (Not actually my name, but it works as a pen name.) This is my first fanfic...so it's probably not that good. But please read an review...  
  
DISCLAIMER: We have to do this don't we? Writers I mean...anyway, no, I don't own InuYasha, or any of the characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi (and she's as lucky as hell) and I'm not making any profit off this what so ever.  
  
( Tattered and Torn )  
  
The wind whistled through the streets, and although it was past midnight, there were many people still awake.  
  
Pass by the nightclubs and bars, and the typical Friday night parties, you'd find yourself at the antique shop. It was a small, mostly insignificant; and passed by, by many pedestrians. But there was a group of people that had their eyes on this shop. Especially, a pair of bright golden eyes.  
  
The owner of the store, a man getting on in his years, finally emerged from the store, carrying his hat and a small briefcase. He hummed to himself as he walked towards the parking lot, to get his car, but had to pass by the gap separating his store from the grocery next door  
  
As he walked by, a hand reached out and pulled the man inside. He gave a strangled cry, and in his panic dropped his hat, but held onto the briefcase. The man peered through his glasses but could only make out black figures in the gloom.  
  
"Good Evenin' Sir!"  
  
A rough voice cut the sniggers and harsh chuckles made from these dark figures.  
  
"What're you doin' out 'ere this late at night?"  
  
The man started to sweat, becoming extremely nervous.  
  
"I'm just going home! Let me go!"  
  
Another voice, deeper and more filled with malice, came forward.  
  
"Aw..just going home? That's all? No lies now."  
  
The man shook his head desperately.  
  
"But what about what's in that case of yours? It must be precious if you carry it around everywhere."  
  
"It's nothing! Just papers and old trinkets to fix up! It's all I swear!"  
  
"I don't think he's tellin' the truth Hiten." Said the first man to the other.  
  
"No, me neither. Why don't you show us what's in it....if it really is nothing..'  
  
The man trembled, and held onto the case for dear life.  
  
"Don't make us hurt you old man." The one, Hiten said, stepping closer. The shop owner gathered his courage and stood.  
  
"You'll kill me anyway! Whether I give you this or not! I've heard of you street ruffians! You take to tormenting passer-by's!"  
  
A hand, covered in black leather and metal studs, shot out of the dark and struck the man across the face. He fell, moaning, to the ground.  
  
"Actually, I would have settled for cutting out your tongue, or possibly tying you up and leaving you in the middle of the street, just to see how many 'caring people' there are in this city. But after that – "  
  
He paused. The black figures advanced, the one in front drawing a jagged, nasty looking dagger. The man pus his hands in front of his face, and yelled in terror.  
  
"– I think I will kill you..." He finished, stepping out, to where the storeowner could see a set of sharp teeth gleam above him.  
  
"And I think you won't."  
  
The smile faded from Hiten's face and the group turned around. The figure that was leaning against the wall stepped forward. He wore entirely all black, including the trench coat and boots.  
  
"What now Inuyasha?" An unnaturally tall man with a deep voice and black makeup all around his eyes, said angrily.  
  
"Before you idiots decide to kill him, why don't you try and get the case from him first?"  
  
"It's easier to take from a dead body!" Hiten snarled, glaring at Inuyasha.  
  
"True, but maybe you fools didn't realize there's a lock on that case. If you kill him, you'll never get it open."  
  
"Are you insulting us?" muttered a large figure, who looked more like a toad than a man. "To say that we cannot break open a mere case? That we're too weak?"  
  
"Yeah, I am." Inuyasha said calmly.  
  
"Why you – Why don't we see, shall we?" Hiten challenged.  
  
"Go ahead. But listen up. While you were making your menacing death threats, you seemed to have missed that that case is made out of steel. You have no chance of opening it. I, unlike you poor excuses for a gang, figure out everything possible about my subject, therefore know what to expect."  
  
The gang paused.  
  
"Fine, we'll do it your way Inuyasha, this time." Hiten said angrily, but not lowering his knife.  
  
"We'll do it my way every time. That's why I'm the leader of this motley crew." He growled back. Walking over to the man, he picked him up by his shirt collar.  
  
"Open the case." He said in a low voice. The man spat at his feet.  
  
"Go to hell!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed impatiently. Another hard case. What was with people these days? Only last year, he'd corner someone with twice the chance of beating Inuyasha than this guy did, but he still ran away screaming for his life.  
  
"If I find what I'm looking for, I'll let you go, unharmed. Or un-maimed, I should say."  
  
The old man started to tremble, despite himself.  
  
"Or, I could kill you now. Steel is hard, but not indestructible. Dying won't save it." He said harshly, cracking his knuckles, and reaching into his pocket. The man broke and fell to his knees.  
  
"No! Please, I-I'll open it! But please! You have to promise to let me go!"  
  
"Didn't I say I would? Get to it old man!"  
  
Inuyasha threw him towards the case and stood over him as he fiddled with the numbers. He sweated and finally heard a click and the briefcase snapped open.  
  
The larger man of the group, Manten, hurried towards him and snatched up the briefcase.  
  
"You have to let me go..." the man said wringing his hands.  
  
"We don't have to do anything – "Hiten said, stepping forward again, and showing his knife.  
  
"Let him go. We have what we need." Inuyasha said, taking the briefcase Manten passed him.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha? Don't like blood? You getting soft?"  
  
"I still kicked your ass, Hiten." He growled again, causing the other members to laugh. "No sense having another tick across your name when they catch you, is there?" He added.  
  
"If they catch me, you mean..."  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"We'll see." He turned to the man. "Get outta here or I'll come after you myself."  
  
The man scrambled up and ran away. A woman with an expressionless face came up by Inuyasha, and curled up next to him.  
  
"What were you looking for, Inu-baby?"  
  
He handed her an ancient looking bracelet with dragons on it to make her shut up. Just as he suspected, she left immediately.  
  
Finally, after looking through the entire briefcase, he picked up a small silk bag, and dumped the contents into his hands.  
  
"This..." he muttered to himself, holding it up to admire it. 


	2. Let the job hunting commence!

Wow! I actually have a review! Only, one, but I never expected to get any for a few months at least...oh, and just so you know, the woman wasn't Kikyo or Kagome. She was just some woman I made up. Well, you could say she was the woman who resembled the "Noh Mask" I guess...it doesn't change expression...well, here's some more...  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
nope, I don't own InuYasha or Kagome, or any of these characters. I'm just a bored person who is too unoriginal to make my own story, so I made a fanfiction using those characters owned by Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~( Tattered and Torn )~*~  
  
"Bye girls! Have fun today!"  
  
"Bye mom! Thanks again!"  
  
"Yeah! Arigatoo, Mrs. Higurashi!  
  
The door closed as Kagome's mother left the apartment, and her daughter looked over the table at her best friend, Sango, who smiled.  
  
"Man Kagome, your mom's awesome!"  
  
She agreed, standing up and taking the dishes off the table.  
  
"You're tellin' me! I couldn't live without her oden recipe."  
  
Ever since Kagome Higurashi had moved into her own apartment with Sango several months before, her mother had dropped by every couple of weeks to bring her daughter her favorite dishes. The fact that Kagome wasn't the greatest in the kitchen meant that these visits were always greatly appreciated.  
  
Sango brought over the remaining dishes, and leaned against the counter.  
  
"Well, your mom gave you the recipe didn't she?"  
  
Kagome started to fiddle with a stray strand of hair.  
  
"Uh...about that..."  
  
"Don't tell me you've never tried to make it yourself Kagome!"  
  
Sango eyed her roommate suspiciously.  
  
"No, it's not that..."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Kagome looked at the floor, still playing with her hair distractedly.  
  
"Well, remember that time you came back to the apartment, and there were fire trucks outside and stuff?"  
  
She paused, and Sango's jaw dropped, making her look like a fish.  
  
"That was you? Making oden? From the same recipe that your mom used? The same one we just ate?"  
  
Kagome nodded, looking up at Sango sheepishly, who rubbed a hand through her hair.  
  
"Geezes! Kagome! What am I going to do with you? You're the only person I know that could burn water."  
  
Kagome stopped playing with her hair, and put her hands on her hips, looking hard at her friend.  
  
"Hey! Excuse me, miss perfect, but you're not much better!"  
  
She stopped when she realized Sango was laughing.  
  
"I'm only joking Kagome-chan. But, well, you didn't inherit your mothers cooking abilities, that's for sure."  
  
She walked over to the couch and sank into it. Kagome grinned and shrugged, joining her best friend, kicking her feet out of the way so she could sit down. Sango sighed.  
  
"I don't understand you Kag."  
  
Kagome looked at her, confused.  
  
"If my mom could cook as well as yours does, I'd never have left home."  
  
She grinned and got a pillow in the face.  
  
"Just when I thought you were going to say something serious for a change!"  
  
Kagome said laughing, picking up another pillow, but was too slow and got one back in the kisser from Sango.  
  
"Excuse me! I have lots of serious conversations!"  
  
"Name one!"  
  
Kagome responded, flicking another pillow at her roommate. Sango caught it, and licked her tongue out at her.  
  
"Missed me!"  
  
But as soon as she showed her face over the pillow she was so triumphant about catching, Kagome sent her a back-up pillow, which hit her smack-dab in the nose. Sango fell off the couch, which sent Kagome into a fit of giggles.  
  
Within a minute flat, the two girls were in the middle of a full-fledged pillow fight. Shrieks and giggles were exchanged, and filled the room. And it wasn't until the phone rang, that they stopped their onslaught.  
  
"Hold up, hold up...I'll get it!"  
  
Kagome said, panting, fixing her hair with her hand as she picked up the receiver.  
  
"H-hello?" She said, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"La? Is this room 1058?" a very feminine, sickly-sweet voice said from the other line.  
  
"Yeah. This is Higurashi Kagome speaking."  
  
Sango looked at her curiously, and Kagome merely shrugged a response. The snotty high-pitched voice continued.  
  
"Well, Miss. Higurashi, I'm not terribly sure what you're doing over there, now do I overly care, but I'm sure what you'd like to know that your actions are disturbing everyone in this hallway. Especially me, since I live next door to you."  
  
Kagome stared at the receiver angrily.  
  
"Yeah. That bit of information really made my day. Thank you for pointing that out." She said sarcastically and heard a distinctive 'tuh' from the other line before she hung up.  
  
Sango had been watching her friend the entire time over the back of the couch, and raised her eyebrows as she threw the receiver on the cradle.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
Kagome put her pillow back down on the couch, her mood slowly darkening.  
  
"Some girl next door. Oh she had some nerve." She put of a high-pitched voice, in imitation of the snooty caller.  
  
"'But I'm sure you'd like to know that your actions are disturbing everyone in this hallway.' Who was that? I thought Tatewaki-san lived next door?"  
  
Sango giggled at Kagome.  
  
"Is that what she said? That'd be Yura. Apparently she moved in last week. I didn't think we were that loud. Well, anyway, that was good Kagome, but this is more like her."  
  
She pulled her long, dark hair into a headband and twisted her shirt so it showed her entire stomach, and the neck was pulled down very low.  
  
"'I'm sure you'd like to know your actions are disturbing everyone in this hallway.'" She said in her own imitation of Yura's voice, and twisting an invisible telephone cord and chewing invisible gum. Kagome fell back on the couch, laughing. Her mood was improving greatly now.  
  
"Oh, no one beats you Sango! I almost thought you were her."  
  
Sango fixed her hair and shirt and dropped the voice.  
  
"Ah, don't worry bout her Kag. She's crazy. She judges people by the condition of their hair."  
  
She rolled her eyes and made a circular motion with her finger by her head, the universal sign for 'Crazy'. Kagome giggled again.  
  
"Well, since we can't continue our pillow war, what d'you wanna do today?"  
  
Kagome looked at her watch.  
  
"Sango, what have I been doing every weekend for the past month?"  
  
Sango sighed.  
  
"Job hunting? Again?! Kagome, you do it everyday! That's no way to spend your Saturday! Why don't you take a break?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow, her hands folded on her lap.  
  
"It's not like someone's just going to pop up and offer me a job! Besides, you're the one who told me success doesn't come to quitters!"  
  
"Yeah, and at the moment, I'm considering biting my tongue off so I never say something like that again." Sango muttered. Kagome looked pleadingly at her best friend.  
  
"C'mon Sango! You don't know what it's like working at Happousai's Food Joint!"  
  
"It can't be that bad Kagome..."  
  
"Have you seen the 'uniforms' he makes us wear?"  
  
Sango shuddered.  
  
"You mean those weird red and yellow things?"  
  
"He encouraged all the girls to hem the shirts and cut the shirts lower to 'increase sales' I don't wanna work for a perverted old man for the rest of my life."  
  
Sango sympathized with her friend. Happousai's was the only place Kagome could work the hours she wanted, and it paid more than most places. She sighed.  
  
"All right. D'you want me to go with you?"  
  
Kagome looked at her with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"That'd be great."  
  
Sango jumped up.  
  
"Well, get that butt in the shower! The day's wasting away. Kagome hurried off into the bathroom and then stuck her head back out.  
  
"You sure you don't mind? I mean, its your Saturday too..."  
  
"Heck, what are friends for, if they're not there to buy you a decaf latté with extra whip cream at the end of a long day of job hunting?"  
  
Kagome grinned and disappeared into the showers as Sango went into her room and chose her outfit for the day.  
  
~*~  
  
"Inuyasha, where's the money? We all helped in that. We want our money!"  
  
Hiten stood in front of him, playing with his knife. He wore nothing but leather, even the strap that tied his long hair together was leather bound.  
  
"Get the fuck outta my way Hiten. If you want your money, you gotta wait till I go sell the goods."  
  
Inuyasha was just on his way to go sell what they had stolen the night before, to one man that he knew would be interested.  
  
"You sure you don't want an escort?" Hiten asked, eyeing the case.  
  
"You sure you don't want an ass-kicking?"  
  
"My, my, someone's in a foul mood this morning. What happened? Did you wake up with some unwanted trash?"  
  
"What would you know of trash Hiten? You wake up alone every morning." He snapped back. Hiten smiled.  
  
"Now, no need to be jealous Inuyasha."  
  
"Jealous? Of what? I'm much more attractive, and the leader of an infamous gang, and so much more popular with the chicks. What do you have?" He said, and not waiting for an answer, he pushed past Hiten, and hurried down the street, getting lost in the morning rush.  
  
~*~  
  
A half an hour later, Kagome and Sango headed for Sango's silver echo, but not before playing hit-and-run on Yura's door a couple of times. Sango started the ignition and Kagome checked the clock.  
  
"Ok, it's 1:45...hmm...so that'll give us about three hours till closing, then I can spend my two hour shift at Happosai's and then what d'you say we rent a bunch of sappy movies and spend the night crying our eyes out at predictable love triangles and pigging out on ice cream and cookie dough?"  
  
(A/N: that's what girls do at night isn't it? *shrugs* call me clueless)  
  
Sango checked her reflection in the review mirror before pulling out.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me. While you're at Happosai's, I might go out for a little bit of early Christmas shopping, y'know."  
  
Kagome grinned and nodded, knowing perfectly well that Sango's "Christmas shopping" was a full-fledged shopping, with a manicure and pedicure on the side. Not to mention the occasional chocolate something, which Sango was passionate about.  
  
"Mind if I open the windows? I hate stuffy cars."  
  
Kagome nodded as both the windows went down, sending wind in through the car and flipping Kagome's hair around her face. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation, breathing the air in deeply.  
  
This was great. Sango was so cool and really like the sister she never had. Just driving around the city with her was cool. Suddenly she opened her eyes. Was that classical music she was listening to?  
  
She looked at Sango, who was hastily changing the radio station.  
  
"Uh...I don't know why it was on that station. Must have pressed the wrong button by accident."  
  
She cleared her throat and kept her eyes firmly on the road. Kagome grinned as Trapt came on. She knew Sango liked classical music almost as much as she liked dance or hard rock. Sango didn't know but she had snuck into her room to get her shirt back that Sango had borrowed from her, and found a stash of Chopin CD's mixed in with her socks.  
  
"Oh! I love this song!" Sango said happily, turning up the volume on the Red Hot Chili Peppers, "Californiacation." Kagome glanced at the girl next to her who was bobbing her head to the music and singing along.  
  
She was somewhat jealous of her. She had long dark brown hair left down for the day, and was wearing a cute hat that matched her beige jacket while she wore a white tank top underneath it and hip hugger jeans that got quite baggy by her sandeled feet. In addition, she was sporting several hemp bracelets and orange sunglasses. (A/N: I dunno what's "fashionable" with girls, so my sister helped me with that! Thanx Kat.)  
  
'Oh yeah. Definitely a look only Sango could pull off.' She thought. Kagome normally left her hair down, and today was no different. She had a small black shirt on with short sleeves that had a grumpy looking frog on the chest that said: 'kiss my ass' Then she was wearing dark blue capris with lots of pockets and were even baggier than Sango's. The look of 'mild punk' didn't look too bad on her, but she threw caution to the wind and threw in a white blouse and skirt into her bag for people who judged by appearances.  
  
"Gotta make a good first impression." She said. Kagome had been telling herself this ever since she started looking for work.  
  
"You ok Kagome chan?"  
  
Sango asked, once her song was over. Kagome looked at her, and laughed nervously.  
  
"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I dunno, figured you might be nervous.."  
  
"Of course not! I've been doing this everyday remember?"  
  
"But never to the big-shot companies."  
  
Damn Sango. She hit the nail on the head. Truth was, Kagome had gone into many different places, but only ended up asking for jobs like waitress at the Cat Café. Just anywhere that would get her out of Happosai's.  
  
"If you hate it that much, why don't you quit?" Sango asked, all the time looking at the road and adjusting her glasses.  
  
"Hello?! I need money to buy stuff! Like clothes and food! Not to mention tuition! He may be the biggest lecher in the world, but he does tip me well. So until I can get a better job, I gotta work there!"  
  
Kagome was slightly surprised that Sango would ask such a question. It was clearly obvious.  
  
"All right, all right. It was just a suggestion. So...where to first?"  
  
She shrugged, and unfolded the paper.  
  
"Um...hey! That new place downtown needs a cook!" she said reading the first 'Help Wanted' ad.  
  
"Yeah...well, too bad I don't know anyone who can fill that description." Sango replied sarcastically.  
  
"Hey! I made chocolate chip cookies before!"  
  
"You did? When?"  
  
"Last week. They were a little over-cooked, but still edible."  
  
Sango stared.  
  
"Those things? I thought they were new retro paperweights! They're sitting on top of files, to keep them from blowing away. Jeez, even the bugs avoided them..." she added, amazed.  
  
Kagome crossed her arms sulkily.  
  
"Ok, so I'm terrible in the kitchen. So what?"  
  
"Well, guys like girls who can cook."  
  
"The world doesn't revolve around guys Sango." (a/n. how wrong she is...)  
  
"No, it revolves around me."  
  
"Of course. You keep telling yourself that."  
  
~*~  
  
"what the fuck d'you mean you don't want any?" Inuyasha spat at the person in front of him. "D'you know what I went through to get that case?!"  
  
"oh, I'm sure it was a lot of trouble for you Inuyasha, to get a case from an old man."  
  
Inuyasha's normal buyer worked within the black market, getting in touch with Inuyasha and his gang everytime he needed something new.  
  
"Don't mock me Naraku! I wouldn't show you any pity on the streets it you didn't pay me for it first."  
  
"Please Inuyasha, it's Naraku-san if you don't mind."  
  
"Kiss my ass! I'll be dead before I give you any superior title! You said you wanted the case so there it is. You'd better pay up."  
  
Naraku pushed his long black hair out of his eyes and smiled at Inuyasha.  
  
"Or what? You'll get your gang after me? I'm the one who pays them, remember? They wouldn't dare harm the only man who keeps them alive."  
  
Inuyasha glared at him, clenching his fists. Naraku continued to give Inuyasha a poisoned smile, and he opened the case.  
  
"Then why'd you get us to get the case it you didn't want it?"  
  
"Oh I wanted it all right, but what was supposed to be in the case is not here."  
  
"Are you saying I stole it?" Inuyasha eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't dream of saying that. However, if it is true..."  
  
he trailed off, picking up a tarnished plate.  
  
"I'll pay you $2000 American for everything."  
  
Inuyasha stared at Naraku.  
  
"$2000? That's hardly enough to pay the entire group!"  
  
Naraku's eyes flashed.  
  
"It's $2000 or none. It would have been worth millions, if what I was looking for was. But it's not."  
  
"They're not gonna be happy bout this..." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"That's not my problem." Naraku handed him a bag filled with cash. "Kagura, show Inuyasha to the door."  
  
A girl with dark hair and a bizarre looking dress came forward, wearing a scowl.  
  
"I don't need your cronies showing me out. I can find the door myself."  
  
As he opened the door to Naraku's office, he heard his voice behind him.  
  
"Nice doing business with you InuYasha."  
  
He ignored the taunting and headed out the door.  
  
"Yeah you too, bastard."  
  
"Oh, and Inuyasha?"  
  
He stopped, but hardly turned around.  
  
"Do try and find the jewel. It could make you richer than you've ever imagined."  
  
Inuyasha shut the door and cursed, getting out of the smoke filled pool hall and bar where Naraku always insisted they meet.  
  
"Fuck that bastard." He said, taking the silk bag out his pocket and admiring the contents again.  
  
"I'd do anything for money. You'd think he'd realize I'm not just a pawn on his chess field by now."  
  
~*~  
  
Well that's all for now...it's not much of a chapter...but I tried. Thanx to Kat for helping me. Please review! I'd like to hear what you people think.... 


	3. job hunting cont battle of the eggs

Thanks you to everyone who reviewed my fanfic. If you liked it, please tell others! I'd like to hear what you hear. I wasn't sure what to do this story on, actually, I'm still not sure where I got the idea...but oh well. Originally, I wasn't sure what genre of story this was going to turn out as.  
  
Here's a small mini-series! Called,  
  
'The ADVENTURES of RYU!'  
  
And this is what I was deciding to do with my first story. (Which would be this very one.)  
  
Me: hmm...lovey-dovey stuff is all good...in moderation, but it's so much more exciting to read funny stuff, or stories that actually have a story line, with stuff happening. I know! My story will be all of that! Very little fluff stuff! Wahahaha! I'm so smart! It'll be the best story ever!  
  
So, I started to write, and I worked night and day, toiling away at my pitiful story, and I was so proud after three chapters or so.  
  
Me: I'll wanna be the best, there ever was, to beat all the rest, yeah that's my cause! Oh man! My story is hard core! V-sign   
  
And I still don't know why that pokémon theme song was stuck in my head, but oh well. I still worked my ass off to finish it.  
  
Kat: Hey, is this your story?  
  
Me: Yeah...  
  
Kat: cool! So what's it about?  
  
Me: Kagome and Inuyasha. He's this gang leader dude, and she's just this girl trying to find a job.  
  
Kat: How come Inuyasha is the cool one and Kagome's struggling to survive?  
  
Me: Inuyasha's struggling to survive too.  
  
Kat: but he's Inuyasha!  
  
Me: So?  
  
Kat: he doesn't struggle! My god! He's all cool!  
  
Me: sweatdrops then why did you ask?  
  
Kat: Because, hey...why's he a gang leader? I can picture him in a western scene, with the big 'El Diablo' hat, drinkin a whiskey. Why isn't he like that?  
  
Me: because....IT'S MY STORY!  
  
Kat: fine...but I still say he should keep the hat, it would make him soooooo kyooooot! Sparkles   
  
Me: sweatdrops   
  
Kat: Ooooh! I'm going to go and make my own story! runs off to write her story and he's going to have a big hat, and a bottle of whiskey, and he's going to have his cute ears, and his little cape...  
  
Well, that's all for now! On with the story!  
  
DISCLAIMER: maybe if I concentrate hard enough, I WILL own Inuyasha and Kagome... concentrates falls off chair ow...nope...guess not. Then they still belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
( Tattered and Torn )  
  
Two hours of job hunting later, found Kagome and Sango outside a very big, very posh looking building.  
  
"Oh God Sango! I can't do this!" Kagome said starting to panic. Sango gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.  
  
"Sure you can! You've been doing it everyday for a month remember?"  
  
Kagome looked down at the blouse and skirt she had changed into. 'You're right! The worst he can say is no!" She said, regaining the fire in her eyes. Sango grinned. "That's the spirit. And if it doesn't work, we'll go get that latté I promised you." She handed Kagome her purse and pushed her out the car. Kagome straightened up and took a deep breath before heading in the building.  
  
"Good luck Kag!" Sango called after her and threw in her Matrix CD. She specifically waited until Kagome was out of the car to listen to it. She was attracting many strange looks through the open windows of her car, considering she was singing quite loudly to Rage.  
  
Kagome walked up to the front desk and cleared her throat. The secretary looked up and smiled cheerfully at her.  
  
"Hi There! You have an appointment here today?" Kagome remembered the phone call Sango had made on her behalf earlier that afternoon. "Uh...yes..." She waited and the secretary looked at her expectedly, finally speaking up again.  
  
"And who's your appointment with?"  
  
Kagome mentally hit herself. How could you be so dumb Higurashi? The buildings so freakin' huge, there's bound to be more than one important person to have an appointment with.  
  
"Um, Shaoran san please..." She replied, trying to regain her composure, and tame the blush on her cheeks. The secretary nodded, still smiling as if it happened all the time. She paused to answer a few phone calls, and type into her computer, before turning back to Kagome.  
  
"Yes, you can take the elevator to the top floor. I'd suggest you hurry..." the secretary leaned towards Kagome as it to tell her a secret. Kagome leaned towards her so she could hear. "He gets very angry when he's made to wait." Kagome nodded and hurried to the elevator, flinging her purse around her shoulder.  
  
When she made it to the top floor, Kagome walked out onto the floor and looked around. It was amazing. Almost everything was black marble with drapes of green silk, cut into amazing designs, lined the walls. She turned around with her mouth open, gazing at the ceiling.  
  
"Wow..."  
  
She walked towards a vase that was covered in dark jewels. She extended her hand when a voice cut through her thoughts.  
  
"Excuse me!" Kagome withdrew her hand and looked up. A girl with black hair tied up in two pigtails was sitting behind a black marble desk. She looked very stern and agitated at Kagome. She blushed and bowed.  
  
"Sorry, it was so pretty..." she knew she sounded like a ditz the moment the words left her mouth.  
  
"Well don't touch it! That vase is very precious to Shaoran san, and it's worth more than you'll make in a lifetime!" She snapped at Kagome.  
  
"Sorry, um...I'm here to see Shaoran sama." She approached the desk and the girl started to type something on the computer. She looked up impatiently after she finished. "Well...do you have a resume?"  
  
Kagome bowed again and fumbled with her purse to get her resume out. Finally, she passed it to the girl who took it out of the brown envelope and scooted over to a fax machine on her chair. While she was preoccupied, Kagome noticed that the second secretary had a picture of a very good- looking guy on her desk.  
  
"Is that her boyfriend?" she thought, very much bored. She looked over at the girl who was just finishing sending the fax.  
  
"Uh...is Shaoran sama here today?" Kagome asked wondering why she would need to send her resume in a fax. The girl scooted over and handed her back the brown envelope. "Of course! Why would you be here if he wasn't?"  
  
"Uh...then why send it through fax?"  
  
The girl raised an eyebrow at Kagome like she had just grown another head.  
  
"He's in a meeting! Obviously! I can't just go on in! No one can!"  
  
Kagome nodded and walked over to a chair that she assumed she could wait in.  
  
'And she's looking for a job here?' The secretary thought her herself, shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
Kagome sat down, looking around the waiting room. Besides the secretary, there were many others hurrying back and forth, all of them ignoring her. There were no books or magazines to preoccupy herself with. Which might not be too bad, she thought. The last thing she wanted was for Shaoran San to come out to see her reading Teen People or something. Talk about bad first impressions. So instead, she preoccupied herself with admiring the room again.  
  
Suddenly, a small tune picked up, which Kagome recognized as Every Heart by BoA, one of her favorite J-rockers. She also recognized it as her cell phone. She had started to attract some very annoyed looks, especially from the bossy secretary. She quickly answered it and turned away from everyone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kagome chan? It's Sango."  
  
"Sango! What're you doing?"  
  
"Kag, I'm really sorry, but something's come up. I gotta go."  
  
Kagome's heart stopped. The only thing keeping her from leaving was the fact that she'd have to face Sango immediately after. (kinda OOC, but I'm slightly desperate)  
  
"What? Go where? Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"Kohaku just called. Says he's at the airport and needs a ride. Sounds like he's in trouble too."  
  
Kagome sighed. "Can't someone else go get him?"  
  
"No can do Kag. Mom doesn't live here anymore and dad hasn't talked to him since the 'incident' and none of his friends have their license."  
  
"Well, why not?" Kagome asked desperately.  
  
"Kagome, they're only 11..."  
  
"Oh...uh...right..." Sango's brother Kohaku was a great kid that got mixed up with the wrong crowd. Last year, he was busted for finding crack in his sock drawer. Even though her pleaded innocent, his father had refused to talk to him because he was so shamed.  
  
"I dunno when I'll be back. You might need to get a cab..."  
  
"But – Sango -!"  
  
"Sorry Kag. I gotta go. See ya at the apartment." She hung up and Kagome sighed.  
  
"Dammit!" she swore angrily. Now she had no one to comfort her when this interview went terribly wrong, as she knew it would.  
  
"Damn what?" Kagome spun around, cell phone still in her hand. A man who looked strangely familiar was standing in front of her. He had light brown hair that swept in front of his stern eye. He was tall and wore a black suit that he made look casual just by wearing it.  
  
Kagome looked over and saw the secretary staring at him, still typing on the keyboard, although she wasn't watching what she was writing. Suddenly it clicked. It had to be her boyfriend, she had a picture of him on her desk.  
  
"Oh nothing! My friend just left me, so now I have to get a taxi when I'm done." She said waving it away airily. He nodded, not looking like he really cared in the first place. "In that case Miss Higurashi..." He said, pulling out her resume. Her eyes grew wide.  
  
"How'd you know my name? Where'd you get that?" She looked from the resume to the secretary who was still staring at the man by Kagome. Did she send it to her boyfriend by accident?  
  
"It's called a fax." He said, rubbing his temples. "Hold on." He added, turning to the girl behind the desk.  
  
"Ms. Rei!" The girl jumped and stood up so straight she looked like she had a rod strapped to her back. "Yes Li?"  
  
"Ms. Rei, could you get me a glass of water and an aspirin."  
  
"Of course Li! You know, you can call me Mei-Lin." She said smiling as she hurried to get his water.  
  
"I prefer not." He said dryly.  
  
"Oh Li! You don't have to be so formal!" she giggled. Kagome raised an eyebrow. What the hell was going on? "And I'd prefer if you called me Mr. Shaoran." He said turning away and beckoning Kagome after him.  
  
"S-S-Shaoran sama?" Kagome choked. She could feel her face heating up. How could she be so dumb! Mr. Shaoran led her into his office that Kagome couldn't admire because she was staring at the floor.  
  
She sat in a large chair across from the young businessman. He leaned back and threw her resume onto the desk in a way that reminded Kagome of a movie scene.  
  
"Now Ms. Higurashi, I have gone through your resume..."  
  
"What?! So quickly?" Kagome blurted out, surprised. He raised an eyebrow. "What did you think I was doing while you were waiting? I don't normally make people wait; but then again, I don't normally meet with people unless I've had a chance to see their resume and thoroughly gone through it. You were a special case however." He said, seeing the look on Kagome's face.  
  
"You are a friend of Sango's who convinced me to meet with you. I told her I would try to find you a job, but I'm not promising anything. I'm a businessman Miss Higurashi. Not your local job hunter you find on the Internet. Do you understand?"  
  
Kagome nodded, as she constantly told herself that it was just another man telling her no to a job that she didn't want anyway. He paused as his secretary, Mei-Lin came in with his water, smirking at Kagome who ignored her.  
  
"Now I've checked your resume and found that you have no experience in anything I would consider valuable in one of my employees. So understand that I should just stand up and shake your hand and see you out the door, but because I owe Sango a favor, I will try and see if your expertise you have listed in your resume should be helpful to anyone else."  
  
Kagome blushed. "Oh no! That's fine! I don't want anyone finding a job for me. I'm trying to be independent, but it's getting me nowhere fast. But I can work on it! Really, thank you for your help though Shaoran sama."  
  
He peered at her, his expression never changing the entire time. "That attitude might be valuable somewhere. You just need to find where. Well then, Good luck Miss. Higurashi...you'll need it..."  
  
He shook her hand and led her to the door. She walked out of the office, ignoring Ms. Rei and the other secretary on the first floor, who, unlike Shaoran sama's secretary, seemed concerned.  
  
She walked out on the street and realized Sango wasn't there. "Oh right...I have to get a taxi..." she thought solemnly. She felt terrible after that. That guy, Li Shaoran, seemed to make her feel stupid and useless just by looking at her.  
  
"Well, I'm not gonna get a taxi on this street..." she thought, looking down the side road. She walked out onto a larger, main street.  
  
"I should've taken the day off..." she thought as she walked down the street.  
  
Inuyasha growled and looked around the busy street.  
  
"Damn! Why'd I have to come when it was so crowded?" he looked around at the things for sale, and hurried over towards the eggs. Picking up a dozen, he walked towards the cashier to pay for them.  
  
"500¥ please sir."  
  
The smiling woman in a white apron said politely, putting the eggs in a bad, Inuyasha paused as he took out his wallet.  
  
"500¥? It was 400¥ last week!" she looked up and cleared her throat. "Uh...inflation you know. We've had to raise prices, to cover the currency."  
  
"But why the fuck do I have to cover the currency? What's my taxes' payin' for? You getting' your breasts enlarged?" he said angrily and quite loudly. The girl gasped and raised her arms to cover her chest.  
  
"Please sir, calm down!"  
  
"What? You want me to calm down? I'll tell you what, you get the cost of my food down, and then I'll calm down!" Inuyasha didn't bother to lower his voice; actually it seemed to get louder.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" he looked over and noticed a man with a sharp suit and a thin mustache who was standing with his arms behind his back. Inuyasha then realized that he had made some commotion, telling by the amount of people who had stopped their shopping and was staring at him, but frankly, he didn't give a rats ass.  
  
"You bet there's a problem!"  
  
He stepped towards the man, away from the cashier, who kept her arms raised to cover her chest.  
  
"Then perhaps you'd like to discuss it in my office?" Inuyasha then noticed that on the man's breast pocket was a small tag that said MANAGER in bold letters. Well that explains the suit and 'higher mortality' act, her thought to himself.  
  
"No, I'm perfectly fine right here. But I wanna know why I'm payin' 500¥ for twelve cheap ass eggs!"  
  
The manager cleared his throat and raised his eyebrow before replying. "It's all a matter of currency my boy. It's costing us more money to get the eggs, therefore, if we don't raise prices, we'll go bankrupt."  
  
"I've heard this already!"  
  
"Then why did you ask?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes flashed. This man was making fun of him, he could see the sides of his mouth twitching to conceal a smile, but his eyebrows were curved down ever so slightly, so that it he did smile, it would have turned into a sneer.  
  
"You may go bankrupt, but what about people like me, who can't get enough money to but 500¥ eggs? It's eventually gonna catch up on us too baka!" He started to walk towards the manager again when suddenly a large figure stood in front of him, blocking his way.  
  
"What the hell?" Inuyasha swore to himself, stopping and looking up. A man wearing a plaid shirt and ripped jeans scowled down at him. "Tatewaki San's store sells everything at lowest prices. He is the most generous, honest businessman around and if you don't like it, you can leave."  
  
Apparently, several shoppers who sided with this manager had stepped forward to act like personal bodyguards in case Inuyasha planned to attack.  
  
"And what it I don't?"  
  
"Then we shall make you, won't we?" another large man said, stepping towards him. Inuyasha spread his feet apart and cracked his knuckles, a grin playing on his lips.  
  
"I'd like to see you try..."  
  
well, that's all for now. Sorry for the long update...please review! I want to know that SOME people read my story.  
  
Kat: as if anyone would read YOUR story...  
  
Me: shut up Kat...what happened to writing YOUR story?  
  
Kat: oh I got bored. I prefer to draw them. But that's ok. My idea is still better than yours!  
  
Me: hey! At least I WROTE mine!  
  
Kat: exactly. Mine is better. Anyway, no one wants to hear your babbling, let them read!  
  
Me: uh...i just posted a chapter...  
  
Kat: details, details.  
  
Me: falls over   
  
Just another excerpt of my life. So amusing, I know. oh well, I'm done now. There's pizza up there for me! So long! 


	4. for homework: stand in front of cars

Ok...I'm in no mood for talking, so I'll just recap from last chapter. Oh btw, if you guys have any ideas or quotes you want to send me, please do. I'd greatly appreciate it. Oh yeah, and  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Ahem   
  
When we last left off, in ( Tattered and Torn ) with Kagome:  
  
Kagome walked out on the street and realized Sango wasn't there. "Oh right...I Have to get a taxi..." she thought solemnly. She felt terrible after that meeting. That guy, Li Shaoran seemed to make her feel stupid and useless just by looking at her. "Well, I'm not going to get one on this street..." She thought, looking down the side road. Perhaps if she found a larger main road...  
  
"I should've taken the day off..."  
  
And Inuyasha:  
  
Apparently, several shoppers who sided with the manager had stepped forward to act like personal bodyguards in case Inuyasha planned to attack.  
  
"And what if I don't?"  
  
"Then we shall make you, won't we?" another large man said, advancing. Inuyasha spread his feet apart and cracked his knuckles, a grin playing on his lips.  
  
"I'd like to see you try..."  
  
(A/N) and now that we're all up-to-date...let the story commence! Again!  
  
( Tattered and Torn )  
  
The large man with a sizeable patch missing from his hair, charged, but Inuyasha dodged him easily, flipping baldy into a display of tuna fish. The entire part of the store, which was not involved, gasped and the second man raced at him, this one quicker than the last. He swung at Inuyasha and managed to catch his wrist, and threw him to the ground. The shoppers had brought their children to the back of the store, many of them reluctant and wanted to see more fighting.  
  
Inuyasha got up off the floor and cracked his neck. "You expected that to hurt me?" Snarling, the man came after him again and Inuyasha jumped up, spun around and thrust his fist under the man's jaw.  
  
This power inflicted on his face, caused the muscular man to create somewhat of an arc in the air and landed in the fruit section, sending apples and oranges everywhere.  
  
"Stop! You'll destroy the store!" the manager finally reappeared from behind his unofficial bodyguards. He pointed a shaking finger at Inuyasha, his voice raised in anger.  
  
"You! Take your eggs and go! You are never to set foot in this store again!"  
  
The cashier, who had finally let her arms down by her side, walked over cautiously to Inuyasha, looking fearful. She handed him the bag with the eggs in it, which he snatched and walked out.  
  
"Well, at least I got free eggs." He grinned and walked down the street again, until he felt something slippery beneath him.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
He looked down and noticed the bag he was holding was wet and the contents were slipping out onto his shoes. He quickly opened the bag and saw that the eggs were all cracked and leaking out.  
  
"Shit!" he yelled and threw the bag on the ground. People turned to look and formed a circle around him. He kicked the eggs and ran a hand through his hair, thinking about going back to beat the crap out of the manager for selling cheap eggs, but then realized: 'Oh yeah...I'm banned from there aren't I? Crap!'  
  
Inuyasha cursed again, stopping as he heard two voices through the crowded street.  
  
"See that man over there?"  
  
"The one with the long white hair?"  
  
"Hai. That's the third time this week I've seen him kicked out of a store."  
  
"You're kidding! What for?"  
  
"He's got an awful temper can't you see?"  
  
"Oh yes, It's very obvious. That's terrible. People like that, belong in anger management."  
  
"Or a shrink"  
  
"Indeed, Indeed. Those are the people I want my Haruto to stay away from."  
  
"Oh yes. They're quite a bad influence."  
  
"I almost feel sorry for his poor parents. The shame he must bring upon them..."  
  
Inuyasha spun around to glare at the two old ladies who were gossiping about him, but they weren't looking at him, and had stopped talking immediately. It was like they knew he was going to turn around to catch them. He turned away, just to hear their voices pick up immediately.  
  
"If my child turned out like that, I don't think I could show my face in public."  
  
"Well, his' parents could have disowned him. I heard of a similar story happening in Kyoto..."  
  
"Really? Maybe they died. T'would explain his anger."  
  
"Indeed, Indeed. Or maybe his girlfriend turned out to be a slut. I read a story like that in the last issue of 'Celebrity Today.' Horrible story."  
  
He looked at them again, growling, but they showed no sign of even knowing his existence.  
  
"Man, those old gals have skills..." he thought as he walked away, their voices started up again followed him until he was lost from sight.  
  
Kagome stopped.  
  
"Wait! I could call Sango's phone! She shouldn't be too far. Besides, it would save me money and a trip with some old guy that doesn't speak a word of Japanese." She said, thinking back to the last time that she called a cab.  
  
Hurriedly, she flipped up her small silver Samsung cell, to find the welcoming message of:  
  
'Sango is a sexy bitch'  
  
She stared at it. Since when did Sango change her welcoming message? She must have been too preoccupied in Shaoran-san's office to notice it. Kagome smiled, despite it all and hurried to dial her best friends number.  
  
"C'mon, pick up..." Kagome tapped her foot impatiently and nervously flipped her hair.  
  
After ten or so rings, Kagome hung up, then dialed again. Still there was no answer, but suddenly:  
  
"Hey! You've got Sango here!"  
  
"Ah Sango! Thank god I-"  
  
"I obviously had to turn off my cell phone or I forgot it, but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Later!"  
  
There was a beep, signaling Kagome to leave her message, but she hung up instead.  
  
"Sango! How could you leave your phone?!" Kagome felt hurt, as though when Sango forgot her phone, it was like she was forgetting her. But then another thought crept into her head.  
  
"Oh god! She'd better be ok! If one of her brother's idiot friends showed up and gave her a hard time, oh! I'd never forgive myself!"  
  
She tried her phone again, in case it was just that Sango couldn't get to it in time. But there was no answer once again. She sighed and fiddled with her phone.  
  
"Well, Sango can take care of herself. She's tough. I mean, she'd have to be, after that training her and Kohaku had to go through when they were little." Feeling slightly comforted, she walked out of the alley she was standing in to make her calls, and walked towards the road to call a taxi.  
  
Inuyasha looked in his wallet.  
  
"A whole night's work, and I hardly got $120 from it..." He picked through the bills and scowled. "This won't even get me food for a week." He looked around the street full of people, and back down to his wallet.  
  
"Hmmm...looks like I'm gonna have to find a donation of some sort." He put his wallet back in the pocket of his baggy black jeans and glanced around for someone who looked too out of it to notice if their purse or wallet went missing.  
  
Then he saw her. A girl with raven hair that swept around her shoulders, a blouse that had the top button undone and a shirt that just made it to her knees. (A/N: blah blah blah...snore ...this is where I make shitty descriptions and they're edited out...) The look was so bland, but this girl had a body that could make anything look good on her. But it was her face that interested Inuyasha at the moment. She had these amazing blue eyes that were glazed over in thought, every once in awhile, bumping into people distractedly, as she tried to put something in her bag.  
  
"Perfect." He thought, walking briskly over to her, watching her through his dark sunglasses. As they neared each other, Inuyasha moved purposely in her way.  
  
WHAM  
  
As they collided, he reached into her open bag and pulled out her wallet with speed that would be the envy of every pickpocket.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going, wench!" He spat, pocketing her wallet. The girl stumbled and looked down, giving Inuyasha the impression that she was crying. Just as he was debating asking if she was ok, she looked up with a wide smile that didn't quite match the distressed look in her eyes.  
  
"Sorry! That's me for you. Always have my head in the clouds!" She reached down and picked up her purse from the ground and walked on, leaving Inuyasha staring after her. As he watched, he shook himself.  
  
'What's going on? Why should I care what's wrong with her?' he thought angrily. After hitting himself mentally, he walked towards the first open market display that the wasn't banned from and opened the girls wallet.  
  
"Higurashi Kagome huh? Well, thank you for your donation to the Inuyasha foundation." He grinned and passed the man a 1000¥ for a hot dog.  
  
Kagome shook herself.  
  
"Pull yourself together Higurashi! That guy must have been the tenth person who you've banged into."  
  
Although she knew she had to concentrate on getting a ride to Happosai's, she found her mind wandering.  
  
"That guy had the most bizarre color hair...it was silver right? And it was so long...wait! Why do I care about his hair! I feel like Yura. What am I thinking? He was a jerk anyway..."  
  
She waved a hand out and finally, a bright orange taxi pulled up in front of her and she climbed in.  
  
"Where you go to?" The driver asked in a thick accent. Kagome groaned and considered getting out.  
  
"Uh...Sakurada-dori?" she answered, trying to remember what street Happosai's was on. The man pulled out at looked at her through the review mirror.  
  
"Have you money?"  
  
"Do I have money? Of course." She reached in her purse for her wallet. "It's right...here?"  
  
Kagome couldn't find it.  
  
"Wait, where is it?" she frantically dumped the contents of her purse onto the seat, and looked through her cell phone, address book, make up, keys and other small things, but she couldn't find her wallet.  
  
"Have you money?' the driver asked again, staring at Kagome suspiciously.  
  
"Yes! I mean no, I mean, I did! I don't know!" she said, slightly hysterical. The car stopped suddenly and Kagome was thrown into the seat in front of her.  
  
"No Money, no ride! You try to cheat me!"  
  
She put her hands in front of her face defensively.  
  
"I'm not trying to cheat you! I swear! This is just a misunderstanding!"  
  
"Out! Get out before I phone police!"  
  
Stumbling out of the car, Kagome straightened up and realized she was right in front of the ally where she had made her call to Sango. She quickly turned around, but the taxi zoomed away as soon as she had closed the door. Arms by her sides, Kagome walked heavily back down the street.  
  
"What do I do now? Can I take the subway? No...my pass is in my wallet with all my money. I could try Sango again..." She thought and pulled out her phone, pressing redial to Sango's number.  
  
"Be there, be there..." Kagome prayed when her phone suddenly went dead.  
  
"What's going on?" A red light flashed and she groaned. "Low battery? No! Not now! Why is everything bad happening to me? Why today?" She felt like she had just flunked her math exam all over again.  
  
People walking down the street paid no attention to her as they did their shopping, except Inuyasha. He had received the change for his second hotdog and he had just bitten into it, when he noticed her for the second time.  
  
Choking on his hotdog, he spun around, quickly putting his sunglasses back on.  
  
'What the hell is she doing back here? I thought she got a taxi!'  
  
'Idiot, she's looking for her wallet! What else would she be doing? You can't get a taxi without money!' another voice shouted in his head. The man at the concession stand raised an eyebrow, and grinned.  
  
"Would you like anything else?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at his hotdog in his hand, his appetite slowly ebbing away. He put his ketchup and mustard covered meat and bread back on the counter, ignoring the man's disgusted look.  
  
"I gotta get outta here...she could've called the cops..."  
  
But Kagome had absolutely no intention of trying to find her wallet on such a large crowded street.  
  
"I'd better get walking if I want to get to work before it gets dark. Maybe then, someone'll give me a ride." Lost in thought, Kagome tried to think of the best way to get to Sakurada-dori, and concluded she first needed to cross the street.  
  
"Then, I can take a right, go down until I get to the park., I guess I could cut through the park too..." she tried to visualize her route and she stepped out onto the street.  
  
"Great, she's leaving!" Inuyasha grinned to himself, turning back to his hotdog, which he found was gone. Looking down, a little kid with bright red hair grinned back up at him with his cheeks bulging.  
  
"Mmfph! 'Fippo foo qvick phir oou!"  
  
Inuyasha's eye twitched. "Why you-" he went to lunge at the kid but stopped. There was a sound of screeching tires as they turned a corner down the street heading towards their direction. Inuyasha's head snapped up and he looked over. That girl, Kagome, was hardly half way across the street with a car coming right towards her.  
  
"Hey! HEY! GIRL! MOVE!" He yelled, but she obviously couldn't hear him over the noise of the street and her own thoughts.  
  
Instinct took over, and Inuyasha pushed his way through the crowd, sending some people sprawling and groceries flying.  
  
"MOVE!" he yelled again and some people started screaming as they tried to get out of his way.  
  
Kagome put her hands up to her ears. "It's so noisy! How can I concentrate when-OH!"  
  
She looked up to see why there was so much screaming, and she saw the speeding blue car heading right towards her. The person in the car finally seemed to see her, and slammed on the brakes. But at the speed he was going, it didn't look like it helped much.  
  
Kagome screamed, too petrified to move except to throw her arms up to cover her face.  
  
'Oh god! I'm going to die young, single, AND on my way to my crappy job!'  
  
She suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, pulling her close to a firm chest.  
  
(A/N: pushes Kat off the computer that sounds gay!

Kat: no it doesn't, it's wonderful! See what the readers say!

Me: if there are any...)  
  
Kagome felt herself being lifted off the ground and her eyes snapped open, though she couldn't see much. The screech of the brakes rang in her ears, deafening her. She was moving, pulled by the person holding her, until both of them jolted forwards.  
  
Kagome screamed again and shut her eyes tight as they both rolled over. But the person's body protected her the entire time. Finally, Kagome lay still, eyes still shut tight, on top of the person whom had just saved her. Her hands clutching their shirt like a lifeline.  
  
Inuyasha cursed. He had pushed his way through the crowd, seeing the girl throw her arms in front of her face. "Not much protection for you there girl." He thought as he grabbed her and hoisted her up. He had tried to get both of them out of there, but the car clipped his side, causing him to fall.  
  
He had pulled Kagome under him as he rolled on the concrete, as he felt the throbbing pain all through his back, where he'd been hit. He scowled to himself.  
  
'You're getting soft Inuyasha...' he thought. He'd been hit by a car before, and it didn't hurt that much. 'you need more practice...' the thought that he needed to practice getting hit by cars was slightly amusing, but if it helped, then he didn't give a rat's ass.  
  
A small moaning brought him out of his self-disputes. Kagome was still hanging onto him, not showing any signs of getting up, or moving for that matter. Inuyasha grinned and looked down at her clinging to him.  
  
He hadn't had a girl hanging onto him like that since, well, the night before. But he hadn't had a sober fully clothed girl that close to him in a long time. It brought back good memories, but bad ones as well.  
  
Growling, he shifted.  
  
"Hey. You ok?"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, seeming to realize that she was still holding onto Inuyasha. Getting off him quickly, she brushed her hair out of her eyes and bowed.  
  
"Gomen. Hai. I'm fine...just a-wait a second! What about you? You were just hit by a car weren't you?"  
  
She looked at him surprised, as he jumped up and brushed himself off.  
  
"Feh. It only nicked me. I doubt I'll even bruise."  
  
Kagome couldn't help staring. Nicked or not, at the speed it had been going; If he hadn't gotten her out of the way, she would have been a pancake on the road.  
  
"It wasn't even going full speed. Nothing to get excited over. Anyway, you sure you're ok?" He asked again, noticing his sunglasses had been broken and seemed to pay more attention to them.  
  
"Well, yes, but-"  
  
"Good. In that case-"Inuyasha ignored her protest and pocketed his broken glasses before continuing. "What the _hell _d'you think you're doing, running out in front of cars , wench??!"  
  
Kagome was taken aback.  
  
"What did you call me?" she said, surprised.  
  
"First you go around banging into people, then running out in front of cars! You're more trouble than you're worth girl!" Inuyasha spat. Her eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"Hey! Number 1 Mister! My name isn't wench or girl! It's Kagome! 2: I didn't ask for your help, nor did I, or do I need it! I'm perfectly independent and I don't need you!" She prodded a finger to his chest, and he scowled at her.  
  
"It didn't look that way when you were standing there screaming." He grinned at the blush that crept up on her cheeks, although she didn't dare show it in her eyes.  
  
"My help is the only thing that prevented you from becoming a tire skid on the ground, so you should be on bended knee, thanking me!"  
  
Although this boy had said the exact thing that Kagome was thinking mere moments before, did not mean that she was going to tolerate the telling off he was giving her. And that arrogant smirk he wore wasn't helping.  
  
"Why would I thank you? I only thank people who-"  
  
"Hey! Hey! Are you two ok?"  
  
A group of people from the sidewalk was hurrying over to them, interrupting their argument.  
  
"Do I LOOK ok?!" Kagome yelled at them angrily, causing a few to take a few steps back. Inuyasha opened his mouth, but then his brow furrowed.  
  
"What's that sound? Sirens?"  
  
"Yeah, we called the police and the ambulance. That driver pulled a hit and run, so they're checking it out."  
  
"Police?" Inuyasha's eyes flashed at the word, and he looked around darkly.  
  
"Yeah, they tend to deal with things like this!" Kagome snapped at him. "Hey! Where're you going?"  
  
He grunted.  
  
"Well, they've got plenty of witnesses. You don't need me."  
  
"You get back here! Wait!" She yelled after him, but gave up once he hurried down the street.  
  
"Jerk..."  
  
well...that's all I have for now. Sorry for the long update. I've had a billion projects to do and my fish died and my dog ate my homework and...and...and...I'll stop giving excuses now. Over and out.


	5. lesson 1: never follow random guys

Yup. Here's chapter 5. And part 2 of I'm not feeling up to talking.  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Still don't own them. Not yet anyway... diabolical laughter   
  
( Tattered and Torn )   
  
Inuyasha twisted the door handle, cursing as it wouldn't open. He turned and faced the door again, running and throwing his body weight against it, causing it to crash open, and snapping the lock off in the process.  
  
He closed the groaning door with his foot and walked into his apartment. It wasn't anything fancy, but it served its purpose.  
  
There was the open porch, which led into a kitchen on the left and a large sitting room beyond the kitchen on its right. It was very plain with no borders or wallpaper. It wasn't painted in any particular way and there were no pictures of his mom on any of the walls. Not exactly what you'd call simple, more as it the owner didn't take the time to decorate.  
  
The fridge was positioned so it was easily accessible by most entrances and instead of a table, there was a bar with four stools, then a gap, for the entrance to the T.V room.  
  
Inuyasha threw his jacket over one of the stools and threw his keys on the counter. Opening the fridge, he reached for a beer but stopped at a green and white carton. His fingers enclosed around the box and took it out of the fridge, his eyes staring suspiciously at it.  
  
"What the hell is this?"  
  
"They're called eggs. Made from a hen, which is a female chicken. Not to be confused with the more attractive part of a female body of course-"  
  
"Shut up Miroku. I know what they are." Inuyasha didn't seem surprised that a boy, about his age stepped out of a room from down the hall. He had black hair, which was pulled into a small ponytail and the back of his head, and purple eyes.  
  
"Then why did you ask?" He asked good naturally and calmly.  
  
"I meant, why are they here." Inuyasha took a beer out of the fridge and flicked the cap open with his thumb.  
  
"I bought them of course."  
  
Miroku eyed the beer in Inuyasha's hands but kept quiet.  
  
"No shit."  
  
"Well you asked." He looked up and noticed the door. "What? You broke the door again?" Miroku seemed mildly surprised, but not angry.  
  
"Feh. It's only the lock."  
  
"That's the fifth one this month."  
  
"Your fault for locking it."  
  
"Well I can't have people barging in on me when I'm 'working'"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged, chugging his beer.  
  
"Didn't stop me."  
  
"You must've had a bad night last night."  
  
"Nah, I pulled it off."  
  
"Then you didn't get the desired payoff I'm guessing." Miroku examined the damage to the lock.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
He straightened up and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"your keys are on the counter. You could have opened the door quietly, but you always take your anger out on something whenever you get frustrated."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and put his beer back in the fridge.  
  
"Feh. So what? I got $2000, but the gang wanted equal share."  
  
"Leaving you with about $100?"  
  
"$120"  
  
"It seems to be getting lower and lower each time." Miroku observed, looking in the fridge.  
  
"It's hardly worth my time." Inuyasha scowled, taking Kagome's wallet out of his pocket.  
  
"Uh...do you have anything besides beer?"  
  
Miroku asked looking up from the fridge, causing Inuyasha to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"What is it Miroku? Too sensitive for it?"  
  
"Well, my work does require me to have a totally steady mind." He stood up and crossed his arms. Inuyasha shrugged and motioned to the cupboard. Opening it, he pulled out a bottle of what looked like red sugary syrup that had been opened once.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"No idea. Mom gave it to me a while ago. Almost forgot it was there."  
  
"Uh...Inuyasha? It's past its expiry date."  
  
"so what? It says "best before" It's just not as great now. It doesn't mean it turns to ash the day it expires!" Inuyasha retorted.  
  
"No, but the expiry date was four years ago."  
  
"Then don't drink it!" He was starting to lose his patience. "Why are you even here?"  
  
Miroku threw the syrup out, after noticing bits of something that didn't look like it belonged, floating around.  
  
"You know why. I need a place to work and your place is safer than anyone I know."  
  
"And remind me again why I agreed to let you stay?"  
  
"Because I'm not a fan of your work, but I don't really care, and you don't give a shit about what I do. I help you with some of your 'projects' not to mention I pay half the rent."  
  
Inuyasha nodded again, throwing Kagome's wallet on the counter by his keys.  
  
"All right. Well, can you her up?"  
  
Miroku opened the wallet and stared at the picture of Kagome. "You bet I can look her up! where'd you get this?"  
  
Inuyasha growled at him.  
  
"Lecher. She's not even that pretty. And if you must know, I stole it from her. That's why I need to look up her profile, see if she's of any value."  
  
"Just look at her! Of course she's of value!"  
  
"I mean money value, moron!"  
  
"What? Oh sure. Well, where're you going to spend the money if she is?"  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
"I saw you kicked out of another store today..." Miroku looked up, his face hardening. "The business you're in Inuyasha, you can't afford to draw so much attention to yourself."  
  
"You think I don't know that? What I don't need is a telling off from you! I thought you didn't care what I do anyway!" Inuyasha growled, reaching in the fridge to get his beer out again.  
  
"I don't, unless I'm involved of course. But if you get caught, they'll trace you to me."  
  
"If I'm so dangerous, why stay? You have a house yourself."  
  
"we've had this conversation before. It's not all mine, although most of it is. Before my dad died, he gave it to me, as long as I kept up with my religious ancestry. So there are some Buddhist monks living there too. To them, I'm 'Houshi-sama. Miroku, the Buddhist monk. Man of the cloth' If they found out what I do, I'll be turned in instantly. I have a better chance here than home. Unless you get caught."  
  
Inuyasha tipped the bottle up, drinking the alcoholic beverage.  
  
"Fat chance of that monk."  
  
"All right. I'm gonna go do this for you now ok?" He indicated to Kagome's wallet, and walked out of the kitchen down the hall.  
  
"Feh, whatever." He went to put the empty beer bottle down when Miroku's head appeared again.  
  
"Oh yeah. The cable bill came today."  
  
"Shit! Was it much?"  
  
"Well, $120 isn't going to get us two month's of it."  
  
Inuyasha cursed and brought the beer bottle down on the counter and shattered the glass bottle.  
  
"I ain't payin' that much!"  
  
"D'you wanna keep TSN?"  
  
He looked at the monk and straightened up.  
  
"Get me the bill."  
  
"you're crazy." Miroku said shaking his head at Inuyasha as he looked over the cable company bill. "You're going to give up food for two months just so you can watch sports and horror movies."  
  
"You got a problem with that?" Inuyasha sneered, glaring at Miroku over the top of the paper.  
  
'$2000 would have been great. You could have paid the bills, bought food, and would have had enough to buy a new couch. God knows we need one." Miroku ignored Inuyasha's comment and eyed the couch in front of the TV It was old and brown, and had some unidentifiable stains over it. The couch was comfortable, but it squeaked loudly every time you moved in it.  
  
"Don't even think about touching that couch."  
  
Miroku sighed and shrugged.  
  
"Fine. The point is, you could have had so much more money."  
  
"You think I don't know that? I do almost all the work anyway."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"I'm going for a walk!" Inuyasha stood up quickly, grabbed his keys and jacket and left the apartment. The door creaked, as it was slammed shut again. Miroku grinned and stroked his chin.  
  
"Hmm...looks like he's finally going to quit. Guess it means it's all over..."  
  
Kagome hurried through the doors of a small fast food restaurant, and went through a door which read:  
  
'AUTHORISED PERSONNEL ONLY'  
  
"Hey guys! I'm here! She waved at the other people working at the restaurant.  
  
'Kag? You're an hour late! A girl with shoulder length dark hair looked at her, concerned.  
  
"What?!" Kagome gasped and looked at her watched. It said 5:58.  
  
"No, I'm only-"  
  
"It's 7:05 Kagome." Another girl said, looking over the person's order in front of her.  
  
"But-oh!" The second's hand on her watch wasn't moving. It must have broken when she fell, like the boy's sunglasses.  
  
"Oh god! I'm so sorry!" 'Just what I need' she thought. 'I have to stay here till 9 now...what a terrible day'  
  
"Hurry and get changed!"  
  
Kagome nodded and walked to the back room to get her uniform.  
  
"KAGOME!!"  
  
"EEEEK!"  
  
She jumped and spun around. A blur that resembled a very small old man launched at her, grabbing her chest.  
  
"Stop that!" There was a swish and a thud and the man let go of Kagome, falling on the floor.  
  
"You're such an old freak!" A girl with long dark hair spat at him. She was holding a giant spatula, which was what she had used to hit him with.  
  
"Thanks Ukyou!" Kagome said gratefully to the girl.  
  
"No problem. I hate the old pervert." The girl smiled at Kagome and put the spatula on her back.  
  
"Ukyou! You don't mean that do you?" The old man said getting up with big sad eyes. Ukyou sighed and rolled her eyes and turned to Kagome.  
  
"You'd better get changed. And fast. You wanna get outta here as fast as you can." Kagome nodded and hurried to get her uniform again. The man turned from Ukyou at the words 'get changed' and followed Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! I noticed you left your uniform! So I fixed it for you!" Kagome smiled.  
  
"Uh...thank you Happosai-sama...i think..." She opened her locker and gasped. Instead of the skirt and red and yellow top, it was just two pieces of red and yellow fabric, hardly enough to cover herself.  
  
"D'you like it Kagome? Huh? Huh? I spent so much time fixing it! Please wear it! Or you'll make me cry!"  
  
Kagome looked at her employer frightfully. "Uh...well..."  
  
"Leave her alone!" There was a swish and another smack from Ukyou's spatula.  
  
"No way you can wear that in public Kag. Here, take mine." She offered Kagome a normal sized shirt and skirt, and grinned when she thanked her.  
  
"But what about you? What d'you wear?"  
  
"Oh don't worry bout me! I'm more comfortable in boy's clothes. Well, at work anyway. Besides, I'm in the kitchen. No one sees me."  
  
Kagome thanked her again and went to get changed, hearing the occasional smack from Ukyou's spatula and: "Don't you have a store to watch? Instead of looking up girls skirts?!"  
  
The next hour passed slowly for Kagome. She was switched from cleaning tables and the cash register and back again several times. And well...let's just say she preferred the cash. After she went to clean a table, a group of teenagers 'accidentally' spilled their soda and asked her to clean it up. And because of restaurant policies, she had to. None of them moved which meant that she had to lean over a couple of them to wipe it up. Suddenly, she felt a hand going up her leg, up her skirt. Jumping up, she threw the cloth at them, her eyes twitching.  
  
"You can finish wiping it up yourselves!" She hurried and switched cleaning duty with someone who wore pants.  
  
"Why is it every guy out there is a pervert?" she fumed angrily to her friend, Eri, who also worked there. The group of teenagers looked at her and laughed.  
  
"I dunno. I guess Happosai is rubbing off on them."  
  
She sighed as she handed a woman her okinomiyaki, and couldn't help sniffing the aroma.  
  
"I thought working here would totally turn me off of fast food, but I never get tired of that smell."  
  
"Well, that's Ukyou for you. She's really talented." Eri answered, passing an iced tea to a man with way too many piercing's.  
  
"No kidding. I'd love to cook like that."  
  
"Don't you mean you'd love to cook at all?" Eri said grinning. She had been visiting when Kagome had attempted to make the oden. She wasn't going to let Kagome forget about it that easily.  
  
"Oh shut up." she scowled.  
  
"Well, why don't you ask her for lessons?" Eri suggested, taking her customers change.  
  
"Oh sure. Like that'll help." Kagome said sarcastically. 'But it's not such a bad idea..." she thought wondering if Ukyou would agree.  
  
At 9:00, Kagome yawned, right in the middle of telling her customer how much his meal cost.  
  
"What was that?" he said, smiling at her. She blushed and apologized.  
  
"Gomen. Uh...it's ¥600. It's a special today." He nodded and handed her his money. As she fished for change, he held up a hand.  
  
"No, you keep it! Think of it as a tip!"  
  
Kagome looked up at his smiling face. The boy had light brown hair and a kind nature. He was kind of cute too.  
  
"Uh-ok! Thank you!"  
  
"You tired?" she was surprised by the question.  
  
"Um...a little. I'll be getting ready to leave soon thought." He grinned again. "Maybe I'll see you later then?"  
  
"Uh...yeah...maybe..." Kagome stuttered. Hurriedly, she said good-bye to him and went back to change.  
  
"You leaving now Kagome?"  
  
"Yes sir! I have to meet my roommate," she said as she hung up Ukyou's uniform and tied her shoes.  
  
"How about a goodbye hug?" Happosai jumped towards her chest again, but didn't quite make it that time. Kagome heard the familiar clang, and Happosai flew out of sight.  
  
"I owe you again Ukyou! You're a total lifesaver!" Kagome said smiling. She placed the spatula on her back again and handed Kagome back her uniform.  
  
"You can keep wearing it until yours is properly fixed." She said, looking in disgust at Kagome's 'uniform'.  
  
"Ok! Thanks! Well, I'm gone! See you tomorrow!" Ukyou waved as Kagome left the change room and walked up to Eri.  
  
'Hey. D'you think you could give me a ride?"  
  
"Sorry, I think I'm bumming a ride off of my brothers friend."  
  
"I could escort you home."  
  
Kagome spun around and saw the boy with light brown hair smiling. Behind her, she could hear Eri whispering a 'Wow!'  
  
"If you'd like, of course." He said kindly.  
  
"Well, uh," Kagome wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"Go for it Kagome!" Eri whispered to her, clearly in awe.  
  
"Uh...sure...thanks."  
  
"Really?" he said, looking slightly surprised but happy.  
  
"Sure. I'm Higurashi Kagome by the way." she said.  
  
"I know." he pointed to her shirt when she raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Your name tag. You were wearing it when I ordered."  
  
"Oh, of course."  
  
"I'm Hojo. So, should we leave?"  
  
Kagome nodded and walked out in the chilly air, Hojo right behind her.  
  
They walked for awhile, Hojo keeping the conversation going, even though Kagome's answers were brief. She was thinking, and didn't fee like talking very much after the day she had. But Hojo didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Uh huh...yeah." Kagome said, although she wasn't sure what she was agreeing to.  
  
"You think so too? That's great!" He said energetically. Kagome turned and looked around.  
  
"Uh, where are we?"  
  
"Um, I was sort of following you. You never told me where you were staying."  
  
She groaned. Great. Perfect. She was lost at night with a guy she hardly knew.  
  
"D'you have a phone?"  
  
"Yeah, but it won't help if I don't know where we are." He said, taking out his phone.  
  
"Ok, hold on. I'll go ask for directions." She looked around, but it didn't look like there was anyone around to ask. But then, she saw a few people going through a fence on her right.  
  
"Stay here Hojo, I'll be right back."  
  
She hurried down the street and through the hole in the fence.  
  
"Kagome wait!" Hojo yelled after her but she was too busy running across the other street following the group in black, that she didn't notice.  
  
"Wait! Excuse me!" she yelled at them, but they disappeared as soon as the words left her mouth. Standing where she last saw them, Kagome looked around.  
  
"Now what?" This street was just as empty as the last, or, she thought it was. She heard a deep voice call out down an alley.  
  
"C'mon Inuyasha, you promised." Following the voice, Kagome suddenly stopped as she heard another voice answer.  
  
"I didn't promise anything."  
  
"But you'll do it right?"  
  
"Will I get paid?"  
  
"Of course! Whatever you want! Just get your ass out there!"  
  
Kagome shook her head. 'I could've sworn I've heard that voice before..." She thought and hurried down the alley until she came to a door.  
  
"I guess they're in here..." she opened the door and walked inside.  
  
"Helllllloooooooo?" Kagome said softly. She was inside a building, but it was dark, and she couldn't hear anything. "Anyone here?" She walked down a dank hall and came to another door. Opening it, she could hear the two people talking.  
  
"How much money are we talking?" It was the voice again. 'Where did I hear that before?' she thought, trying to remember.  
  
"Hey! Excuse me!" She called out, running across a room and out another door. She found herself outside again.  
  
"Where'd they go?" She looked around and saw a guy walking up a case of metal stairs. Running, she jumped up the few stairs and called out again.  
  
"Hello! I need directions!"  
  
The person turned around and Kagome caught sight of his hair. It was silver.  
  
"That's him! The guy from the street!" she gasped, finally realizing where she knew his voice from. (I mean, how many guys d'you meet with long silver hair?)  
  
"Hey Inuyasha! C'mon! We've got work to do." The boy turned and walked away.  
  
"You jerk! I'm talking to you!" Kagome said angrily. She finished climbing the stairs and turned the corner where she'd last seen that Inuyasha guy.  
  
"Ugh! You're such an idiot!" she called out as she looked up. Stopping, she caught her breath.  
  
Smoke was curling around the ground, making her cough and blinding her momentarily. Once she rubbed her eyes she saw the guy with the white hair standing with his head bowed, his bangs covering his eyes. It was so dark and the smoke was so thick...  
  
'Don't tell me he took that seriously...' she thought stepping forwards. 'Well, he called me a wench. If he can' take some of his own medicine that's his own problem.'  
  
"um, I need directions, could you help?" The smoke became thicker, making it impossible to see anything below his broad shoulders. He wasn't moving.  
  
"E-excuse me-"  
  
Suddenly, a pair of black gloved hands reached out and grabbed her.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" 


	6. Charades anyone?

ACK! Haven't updated in sooooooooooo long! I've been crazy busy! And for some reason, it takes me forever to write a new chapter...don't kill me! covers head with arms

Wow...I have reviews! Thanx to all my reviewers! I feel special. Turns out my first second time reviewer is the author of one of my favourite fanfictions. Fancy that huh? Anyway...I'll shut up.

Hmm...I was reading the last chapter, when I realised that I stopped on a cliffhanger! Not really...but it's one of the few ones I have...I got caught up in stuff and forgot about it! Hahaha! I'm loosing it...

Btw, I'm going to try and make my chapters longer, so I don't end up with 500 chapters or whatever.

Well, here's more.

DISCLAIMER: no. Just no.

Oh yeah, also, all the lyrics I use in this chapter, they're not mine. My friend made up the title "Crown of Thorns" from his band, but I didn't use the lyrics. Most of em are System of a Down or AFI, just because I love those bands.

**(Tattered and Torn) **

****

****

****

****

****

****

"AAAAHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!"

Kagome screamed as loud as she could in surprise. And as if on cue, lights snapped on and there was an uproar of cheering and screams, as four people, including the silver haired Inuyasha, jumped up and down, and music blasted from speakers twice the size of Kagome, on either sides of what she realised was a stage.

She fell over, totally shocked. She was beyond screaming. The smoke wasn't as thick now, revealing the four people on stage had all types of guitars, except one, who had red spiky hair who was sitting behind a huge set of black and red drums.

They screamed into their microphones, except for Inuyasha, who played the bass.

"I-it's a punk-rock concert?"

Kagome whispered to herself but it was so loud she was surprised she could even think.

After they finished the introductory song, Crown of Thorns, the lead singer grabbed the microphone.

"SCREAM FOR ME TOK-EE-OH!"

The shrieks and screams and cheers increased ten-fold. The sound was deafening, and Kagome noticed that Inuyasha seemed to be...wincing? At the noise possibly?

'No...I'm imagining things...' she told herself. He looked towards her, and his brows furrowed in half surprise and half anger. He opened his mouth to say something when-

"Now, we're gonna take one of our earlier songs for you guys, "Toxicity" d'you know it?"

The crowd screamed wildly again, and Inuyasha was forced to direct his attention to his guitar again. Kagome let out a sigh of relief. Saved by the song. She had not liked the look he gave her one bit.

As the two singers, drummer and lone bass player yelled and jumped and smashed on the stage for the fans, Kagome only sat where she had fallen, staring. The lyrics of the song were harsh and depressing to her, but she found herself singing along to the chorus by the second time around.

_Conversion, software version 7.0,  
Looking at life through the eyes of a tire hub,  
Eating seeds as a past time activity,  
The toxicity of our city, of our city,  
  
New, what do you own the world?  
How do you own disorder, disorder,  
Now, somewhere between the sacred silence,  
Sacred silence and sleep,  
Somewhere, between the sacred silence and sleep,  
Disorder, disorder, disorder.  
  
More wood for their fires, loud neighbors,  
Flashlight reveries caught in the headlights of a truck,  
Eating seeds as a past time activity,  
The toxicity of our city, of our city,  
  
New, what do you own the world?  
How do you own disorder, disorder,  
Now, somewhere between the sacred silence,  
Sacred silence and sleep,  
Somewhere, between the sacred silence and sleep,  
Disorder, disorder, disorder.  
  
New, what do you own the world?  
How do you own disorder, disorder,  
Now, somewhere between the sacred silence,  
Sacred silence and sleep,  
Somewhere, between the sacred silence and sleep,  
Disorder, disorder, disorder.  
  
When I became the sun, _

_  
I shone life into the man's hearts,  
When I became the sun,  
I shone life into the man's hearts. _

(A/N: personally, I don't find the lyrics depressing or harsh, but considering Kagome is supposed to be a girl who the hardest music she's ever listened to is Linkin Park, well, let's just say it's a change.)

She couldn't stop staring at Inuyasha as they all stopped playing and singing for him to take over for a couple of lines. He had her hypnotised.

'I had no idea he was so good...well, not that I know anything about him...he just never struck me like he was good at anything else besides being a total ass...'

He looked like he had been doing it all his life, like those bands she had seen on MTV, except he wasn't like them. He had a style of playing that was all his own. He seemed almost bored, even while jumping up and down, and avoiding the other band members who were swinging their guitars and mics around. Kagome couldn't even hold a guitar the right way, let alone play it like that.

Then the others joined in and the crowed screamed and yelled for Inuyasha.

But the entire band was amazing. She didn't even listen to punk rock, or heavy metal, or rock or anything like that. Normally, she just listened to whatever was on the radio or ancient traditional music. (Compliments of her grandfather.) The loudest music she had listened to was Sango's 'Linkin Park' CD (A/N: see?) which didn't even compare. She normally avoided that type of music.

But they way they played, gave her a new outlook on the style. She found she absolutely loved the song, and she began to enjoy sitting so close to the music, during their free concert. (Once she got over the noise of course. But sitting so close to the speakers, what did you expect?)

After each song, Kagome figured she liked that song more than the last.

Finally, the lead singer went to the microphone, with Kagome still going over the lyrics from their last song.

'_I am exploring the inside. _

_I find it desolate. _

_I do implore these confines _

_now as they penetrate, "recreate me"_

_I'm hovering throughout time_

_I crumble in these days_

_I crumble _

_I cannot find reflection in these days_

_If you listen, listen close, beat by beat_

_You can hear when the heart stops_

_I saved the pieces when it broke_

_And ground them all to dust_

_I am destroyed by the inside_

_I disassociate_

_I hope to destroy the outside_

_It will alleviate and elevate me _

_Like water flowing into lungs, _

_I'm flowing through these days_

_I know what died that night _

_It can never be brought back to life _

_Once again _

_I know_

_I know I died that night_

_And I'll never be brought back to like._

_Once again, _

_I know_

_If you listen_

_Listen close,_

_Beat-by-beat_

_You can hear when the heart stops_

_I saved the pieces when it broke_

_And ground them all to dust_

"That was Bleed Black from our latest CD. Well, we've all had a blast, but we gotta get goin. Did you guys have fun?"

The audience screamed and cheered, most of the lighters that had been lit during the past few songs were still on, and their owners waved them energetically.

"Holy Shit! I guess so...If you liked it that much, go get our CD dammit! Support our cause!"

Kagome was starting to get annoyed by all the cheering. She noticed the red haired drummer, the purple haired girl on second guitar and silver haired Inuyasha were disconnecting their guitars and throwing random things into the crowd. Such as drumsticks, socks and beer, before they got ready to leave stage.

"Now before we leave, we'd like to acknowledge one generous bastard who helped us out when Loki got stoned and couldn't make it."

There were cheers for this. Kagome sweatdropped. 'Only fans..." she thought.

"Inuyasha decided at the last second that he would help us. Let's hear a round of applause!"  
  
Inuyasha was about to leave stage when Shun, the lead singer mentioned his name. He turned and casually saluted them with one finger. They screamed for him and Shun laughed.

"what? No speech?"

The bass played made a very rude gesture with his hand and left stage.

Kagome was trying to get up, but was having difficulty with it. After all, sitting in the same position for 3 hours would freeze anyone's legs.

Inuyasha passed her and didn't acknowledge her existence.

"Hey...uh...Wait up! I need help!" Struggling up and limping as fast as she could to catch up with his long strides, she winced as each step caused pins and needles up her legs.

But he ignored her, as only Inuyasha could do so effectively and kept walking. Kagome finally managed to catch up and touch his shoulder for his attention, but he rounded on her like an angry dog.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!"

"I was lost ok? I was looking for directions."

"So you followed me on stage?"

"There was no one else around! Besides, how was I supposed to know there was a concert going on?!"

"Well, considering there've been signs posted for months all around the city..." he said sarcastically. "Haven't you ever heard of Ragnorok?"

"No. Why?"

"You just saw em. For free I might add. Not to mention you totally screwed it up."

Ouch...Kagome felt terrible. They had become her favourite band in five minutes after their first song...and...she just couldn't believe she messed it up for them.

"Wait-how did _I_ screw it up?"

"You screamed wench! And pretty fuckin' loud too! You were right next to a mike! Not like that mattered. But you scared the shit outta everyone! Including the performers."

"I-I-"

"Inuyasha?" The two both turned around to find the red haired drummer from Ragnorok.

"What?"

"Just wanted to compliment you. And to let you know that you have your own fanclub now."

He handed Inuyasha an envelope, grinning broadly.

"Did you hear that scream at the beginning/ Man, I wasn't expecting that!"

"Who DIDN'T hear the scream?" He replied coldly.

"Yeah. But didn't it fit in awesome with the song? I think we should hire whoever that was? What d'you think?"

Inuyasha scowled and shrugged.

"Go ahead. Maybe she'll stop ruining my life if she's touring with you."

Kagome hit him on the shoulder.

"Hey! I'm not going with a band just to scream on the sides! Besides, how many times have I screwed up your life?"

The guy laughed.

"Is this her? Well well well! You're quite the actress. I thought someone died back there!"

Kagome blushed and bowed.

"Uh...thank you...I think...you were great out there." She added, looking admiringly at the drummer.

"Hey thanks! So, did you enjoy the concert?"

"Of course! I love you guys now!" Kagome said excitedly, wishing she had known about them before. Inuyasha snorted and turned away.

"Well, I'm gone."

"Hey Inuyasha, you're invited to the part downtown. C'mon down later."

"Yeah, I might. Later Chaos."

Kagome looked at him as he left.

"Hey! Wait!" she ran after him and poked his arm. "Looks like I didn't screw it up, did I?"

"Feh, he was being nice. He knew it was you the whole time. He was messing with your mind."

"Suuuuure." Kagome said raising an eyebrow.

"You were amazing up there! I didn't know you were in a band."

"I'm not." He said darkly, looking straight ahead.

"But you just played with them..."

"Weren't you listening? I was substituting for someone else."

"But then, how'd you know the music? I heard you talking before and you agreed, like, a minute before the concert started."

"Don't you ever stop asking questions? You sure talk a lot." He said, turning to her. "Why're you following me anyway? If you need directions, there are about 1000 people who could tell you."

Kagome thought for a second and quickened to catch up with him. "well, whether I like it or not, you saved my life today, and I never did thank you."

"Great. So say thanks and go away." he said sourly.

"Well, I wish I could repay you, or give you something for your trouble, but I lost my wallet...right before you saved me."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Look girl. I don't have time to listen to your entire life's story. So why don't you go get your directions. Chaos will help you if you find him, and then go home."

Kagome glared at him.

"Fine! I will go home! Jeez! I try to be nice and it comes back to bite me!"

She turned around and started back the way she came. Inuyasha looked back after she left and then turned away.

"Feh..."

He was down a second street, thinking of the girl. She was fiery but friendly. He felt kind of bad for ignoring her and refusing to help her out.

"Heh...what am I thinking? That girl's a lost cause. She lost her wallet to me, almost gets herself hit by a car, get lost and ends up at a concert.." he laughed just thinking about it. But he stopped grinning at a familiar sound. Well, a familiar scream.

'What now girl?' he thought, turning and running as fast as he could.

'She could be bluffing, just to get back at you...' a little voice spoke up in his consciousness. 'But, then again, she might be in real trouble. It's not the safest part of Tokyo here...' he argued back.

He jumped on top of a dumpster and then to a high windowsill and watched Kagome back herself against the wall, trying to escape the black mob that was closing in on her.

"She looks scurred." One sniggered. He reached out and grabbed her arm, putting his face close to hers.

"Ah! Let go of me you freak!" she screamed pushing him away, and to everyone's surprise, including Kagome's, he let go.

Inuyasha noticed the leader-like figure step out.

"Why you little witch- you could be a lot of fun..." He smirked and Kagome gagged. He pulled a knife from his pocket and put it to her throat.

"Ah Hiten, you're too predictable..." Inuyasha thought, jumping down silently from his windowsill.

Hiten stroked Kagome's hair and pressed the knife so it forced her head back up to look at him.

"Hmm.... I've seen prettier. But you are quite attractive. Perhaps Manten would have you?"

Kagome struggled and glared at him. Did he just insult me?

"Have me? What the hell are you talking about?"

She yelled at him, but he only smiled wider.

"What do you say Manten? Would you like her?"

"Yes! Very much dear brother!" Kagome saw a large man step forward.

'Brother?' she thought, looking back and forth. There wasn't much resemblance between the huge, overweight man with no hair and the well built one with black hair that was braided right down his back, that was standing with the knife to her throat.

Hiten lowered his weapon.

"Then hurry and claim her before someone else does." He said, turning away.

"Claim me?! What am I? A raffle prize?" Kagome yelled angrily and tried to back away further as the large man rushed forwards towards her. But she only hit the wall.

'I'd rather have been hit by that car...' she thought. He reached out and she shut her eyes.

But his hands never touched her. Instead, there was a loud grunt and whispering. Kagome opened her eyes and saw the man, Manten, bent double, clutching his thigh, which had something sticking out of it.

"Manten!" Hiten hurried over, pushing Kagome to the ground. "What happened?"

"What? Are you going soft too Hiten?" She looked up, along with every other member of the gang. Hiten straightened up, taking out his knife again.

"Well well well...if it isn't the flea-bitten Inuyasha."

"Hmm, you remembered part of my name. I guess your brain isn't as small as I thought." Inuyasha said, surpressing a growl. He walked towards them and then stopped, looking around at everyone who was watching him.

"It seems a lot smaller than it did this morning..."

Hiten snapped

"You bastard! You're the reason for this!" he jumped at silver haired boy, knocking him to the ground. Kagome gasped, wide-eyed, as Hiten cut him through his leather jacket. Inuyasha struggled underneath him, and managed to free one of his arms.

With a swing, fist collided with flesh and Hiten rolled off of him. Inuyasha got up and spat on the ground and cracked his shoulder. Hiten stood up slowly.

"You dare? To hit me?"

"I just did, so yeah." He touched where his jacket was ripped and blood was seeping through.

'You little prick! You ripped my jacket!" he snarled angrily at his discovery. His opponent glared and spat back at him.

"Don't be such a whining brat! You sound like a girl!"

Kagome stood up, but went unnoticed as everyone's attention was on Hiten and Inuyasha. "And what's wrong with girls?!" She immediately regretted it, once she realised she had received the attention of some hard looking bikers.

They advanced, one lunging at her hungrily, almost animal-like. Kagome screamed and held up her bag for the little protection it would provide.

Once again, the suspected impact didn't come. Instead, it was replaced by another yell. Opening her eyes, she noticed someone was standing in front of her, blocking her view. Looking up, she saw the silvery white hair that ran down the person's back.mk

"I-Inuyasha?" she asked quizzically.

"You're hopeless girl." He muttered, so only she could hear. Kagome opened her mouth to argue, but was cut off.

"Well, of all the people, I never thought you Inuyasha, would choose a girl over us." Hiten's voice was cold and angry on the other side of the barrier Inuyasha created. Kagome peered around his left shoulder to see what was going on.

"That's because you're too much of a moron to listen." Inuyasha casually kicked a moaning figure in front of him, which Kagome recognised as the same one who had most recently attempted to attack her.

"But I can't blame you, with the size of your brain, I don't expect you to be able to understand anything I say, let alone remember it. So I'll repeat it for you."

He cast a wary eye over the faces of everyone gathered before him, finally resting on their leader.

"It's all about the money. 100 per job isn't working for me."

Hiten eyed Kagome suspiciously. She stood her ground but shivered nervously.

"And you're saying this girl pays you more?"

Kagome looked up, wondering what Inuyasha would say.

"Feh, not the girl exactly. All I know is that I get $300 in my mailbox everytime I prevent the little wench from killing herself. If I keep you from sticking a knife in her throat now, that would bring the grand total for today, up to $900."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha surprised. Where was this coming from? Why was her protecting her? Not like she was complaining or anything...but wasn't he just telling her off a couple of minutes ago?

Hiten snarled. "She hardly looks like she could afford herself some proper clothes. Where does she get $300 everytime you protect her pretty little face?"

She burned at the stab at her clothes. And Inuyasha calling her a wench didn't help much either.

"There is absolutely _nothing_ wrong with my clothes! And I do NOT pay-"

There was a snickering throughout the group. In the gloom, Inuyasha reached behind him and grabbed her wrist. "Unless you want to be kidnapped, raped, and more than likely killed, I suggest you play along little girl."

Kagome winced at the pressure he was putting on her wrist but was more frightened of what he said. By the looks on their faces, she didn't put it past any of them.

"Looks like she was about to let something slip, huh Inuyasha?" Hiten grinned a lopsided smile, due to the swelling on the side of his face. Inuyasha returned the twisted smirk, his eyes narrowing.

"Believe what you want. But d'you really think I'd waste my time with her if there was nothing in it for me? It's not as if she's good for anything else..."

Her eyes flashed after he finished talking. Was he hinting what she thought he was? The nerve he had was enough to sink a boat. She would have punched his lights out if he weren't the only thing standing between her and a gang of knife toting thugs.

"I can't believe you'd say those things about me! I don't even want you around! It's not like it was my idea or anything. That money could be used for my university fund idiot! I don't want it wasted, so get your butt in gear and get me the hell outta here!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha, nervously eyeing the man who was crumpled by them who was getting up and looking daggers at her.

Hiten's grin vanished, and he turned to Kagome.

"So who does pay him?" Inuyasha put his arm out, motioning to Kagome to stay back and shut up.

"She ain't gonna tell you." He snarled, answering for her. (If you could call that an answer...)

"Why? Because it's a lie?" Manten, Hiten's brother yelled out.

"No! Because you'll just go after them won't you?" Kagome yelled out before she could stop herself. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. It was a good answer, coming from her, but he'd never tell her that.

"Hm. At least she has some common sense. Or did you tell her to say that?"

Inuyasha put his arm down and sighed. "You always did ask too many questions Hiten..." he pulled out a gun from inside his coat, and everyone scattered, except for a few, including leather boy, who reached into his own pocket...

"Inuyasha! Put that away! Just get out of here! Don't even think about killing your way out of this. Why don't you run away?!" Kagome said strictly from behind him. He faltered.

"R-run away? Are you crazy?"

"You're getting paid because of me remember? You'll do whatever I say!" Kagome stomped her foot. Inuyasha cursed himself. That damn charade had to come back to bite me in the ass didn't it?

"Fine..."

**BANG**

Inuyasha dived and pushed Kagome to the ground. Rolling over, he pulled his gun out in front of him and shot into the gloom.

Screams and gunshots filled the air as Inuyasha cast one shot back, before picking up Kagome and pulling her out of the ally, and around the corner. As soon as they were out of sight, Inuyasha put his hand on Kagome's back and another one down by the back of her thighs, right where her skirt ended. This action made her blush furiously.

"Ah! What are you doing?!"

He scowled at her and flipped her up, bridal style, into his arms, then took off at a run.

"I'm running away, like you said." He growled darkly as he whipped around corners.

"Put me down! I can walk perfectly fine!" Kagome said angrily as her blush tamed immediately. How could she be so embarrassed over an insensitive jerk like him? Inuyasha grinned.

"You sure? Try looking over my shoulder."

Giving him a confused look, then put her arms around his shoulders to hoist herself up, just as she heard angered shouts and howls. Glancing back, she saw a large mob of black chasing after them. They were yelling obscenities, using curse words that neither of the two had every heard before.

She gasped and her eyes widened

"Run faster! FASTER!" she urged him. He grinned again, as if being chased by pissed off, knife bearing mob was thrilling.

"Now that's something I can do."

He sped up, his speed astonished Kagome, who fell back against him. How could someone be so fast?

Nothing like this had ever happened to her, and she might have found it enjoyable...if the people behind them didn't want them dead.

There's another chapter. Sorry for the long update again...but there it is. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, I'd love to hear what you guys think.

Oh yeah...if you haven't already, check out Seether. He sings Broken with Amy Lee, but his CD is wicked cool. Just a recommendation from me. well...I'm hungry now...

Over and Out.


End file.
